Life with the Sailor Soldiers
by Digitamer1990
Summary: Temporary title. This is my collection of random one-shots featuring the outer senshi(mainly Haruka and Michiru!) Some chapters will be centered around the inner senshi or other characters, but mainly the Outer senshi.
1. Chapter 1

It had all been going great until a foul odor reached Haruka's nose. She didn't need to bring the baby in her arms any closer to know where it was coming from. "Michiru!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" The voice came from the second floor, in a rather frustrated tone.

"Hotaru needs a diaper change!" There was a long pause. Haruka could almost see Michiru breaking her pencil in anger. After all, Michiru was busy with homework while she was only watching Hotaru.

"So what are you going to do about it?!" Michiru's voice finally shouted back, making Haruka grin in amusement. Just then Setsuna was passing by on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Setsu-"

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No," Setsuna repeated firmly before disappearing into the kitchen. Haruka turned to glare at the infant. Hotaru only giggled in response.

Haruka sighed and smiled, "alright. Let's get you changed." She headed to Hotaru's room with a determined expression. She set the child gently on the changing table. With a deep breath, she removed the soiled diaper. The sight nearly made her gag. Hotaru giggled again. She glared at the child again as she cleaned the mess, and disposed of the diaper and wipes into the diaper pail. She then proceeded to put a fresh diaper on Hotaru. Once she was done, she lifted the child up with a triumphant smile. She danced around the room with the child in her arms, both laughing gleefully.

"What's going on?" Setsuna questioned from the doorway. Michiru stood next to her.

Haruka held up Hotaru. "I can change diapers too!" she declared.

"Should we tell her the diaper is on backwards?" Setsuna asked Michiru in a whisper.

Michiru looked up at Haruka who had gone back to dancing with Hotaru. She smiled, "no. Not now."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this silly little thing came to me after seeing this post on Tumblr; post/99157182264/crunchbuttsteak-digitamer1990-docholligay#notes**

"So I was about to leave the store," Haruka began with uncharacteristic child-like excitement, "and then I saw them!" Michiru smiled and nodded. "And they were on sale too!" Haruka exclaimed with a grin, very much proud of herself.

Michiru groaned inwardly, 'I wonder why…' She had been so sure Haruka would get frustrated, and leave the costume shopping to her, but now she was staring at the most repulsive contumes she'd ever seen; A giant ketchup bottle, and an equally large mustard bottle, both complete with matching tights. "So what do you think?" Haruka asked as her dark blue eyes desperately seeked approval from Michiru.

Michiru stood gazing into her eyes for a moment. No, she could not disappoint those eyes. "I think they're great," she lied, putting on her best smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long, tiring day. Being a Sailor soldier and a student was proving to be quite a challenge. Michiru sighs as she is about to enter the bedroom, but the sight before her causes her to take a step back before she can be seen. She pokes her head in just enough to be able to see. Haruka stands in front of the mirrored closet doors, twirling in circles in front of them, a smile of pure delight on her face as she watches her skirt move with her. Michiru remains quiet. She smiles, forgetting her troubles for a moment as she enjoys the rare sight.

When Haruka stops, Michiru quietly rushes down the stairs, hurriedly grabbing a book from the shelf and taking a seat on the couch. Haruka joins her a minute later, her arms crossed. "I hate this uniform. I look stupid," she complains with a scowl.

Michiru leans down to plant a kiss on her girlfriends shoulder. "I think you look beautiful," she says, hiding her smile against the fabric of Haruka's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru groaned, forcing herself to sit up and leave her girlfriend's warm embrace. The TV had turned off after being left unattended for too long, and the room was completely dark. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head back against Haruka's shoulder and fall asleep again, but she knew Haruka couldn't be comfortable. The couch was too small even for her own height, and with school in the morning the two needed a good night's sleep. She climbed over Haruka onto the floor and gently tapped her shoulder. "Haruka, let's go to bed."

"Michiru," Haruka protested, "Let me sleep." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"You'll be in pain tomorrow!" She insisted, shaking her gently.

"Michiruuuuu!" She whined in response, shrugging her hand away and relaxing once again. Michiru sighed in annoyance. She would have gladly allowed Haruka to sleep on the couch if she had not hated sleeping alone. Carefully, ignoring her girlfriend's mumbled protests, she slid her arms underneath her and lifted her along with the blanket she was tangled in. Haruka mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled Michiru's shoulder. Michiru smiled, then returned to her task of maneuvering around furniture in the dark to get to their room.

"There," she said, as she gently set Haruka on the bed, and collapsed beside her. It was hot for her taste and she did not need a blanket for herself. All she wanted was to snuggle up to her girlfriend and sleep. She draped an arm across Haruka's abdomen and lay her head on her chest. She sighed contently, smiling, letting Haruka's steady, reassuring heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"There," she said, smiling in satisfaction at her reflection. She glanced down at her watch. It was getting late, and she could still hear Haruka opening and closing drawers in her room.

"Hey Michiru!" Haruka called, much louder than necessary, "have you seen my shirt?" Michiru sighed. Why was she looking for her shirt five minutes before they had to be out the door?

"In the dryer."

"I always put the clothes away when it's my turn to wash!" She could hear Haruka walking past the bathroom door. Michiru chuckled, giving one last glance in the mirror before walking out into the hallway.

"Dumping the clothes on the beds doesn't quite count as putting them away, Haruka." She sighed again as she approached the laundry room, "We're going to be late you know." She stopped in the door way, eyes wide. There was Haruka, with her back to her, kneeling on the ground, as she rummaged through the dryer, wearing just a bra and her uniform pants which were undone_. _Her tie hung loosely around her shoulders._ So_ _beautiful… So perfect…_ "H-Haruka what are you doing here, like this?"

Haruka stood with her shirt in her hands. Michiru gasped. Her eyes traveled to Haruka's chest, despite herself. "Like what?" Haruka questioned, looking innocently at Michiru, whose mind was currently filled with nothing but how much she'd love to just pin Haruka against the grey wall behind her. Her cheeks reddened when Haruka raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why didn't you put your pajama top back on or something?" She asked, looking away as Haruka began putting her shirt on.

Haruka smirked. "It seemed like a waste of time. It's late, as you pointed out." She proceeded to button her shirt and tuck it into her pants. "Besides, I'm a girl, you're a girl. What's the big deal? You see girls change every day in the locker room."

"That is different…"

"Oh? How so?" She asked, now in the process of tying her tie. She glanced at Michiru. She was proud of herself as she watched Michiru's face turn slightly redder. Very proud.

"I-I…It's late!" Michiru uncharacteristically exclaimed, then nearly ran out the door. Haruka followed, taking her keys and jacket, with an ear to ear grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is based on another story I am working on;**

Michiru was peacefully napping in the bedroom, laying on top of the covers, with the door open so she could hear if Haruka called her. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her day clothes. She was just happy Haruka was absorbed with the TV in the living room. It was getting harder and harder to keep her out of trouble. Just four months left, she kept telling herself. Of course, once those four months had passed, there would be a whole new set of challenges.

She was awakened by something breaking, and it only took a second for her to jump to her feet, and rush down the stairs. What if Haruka had hurt herself? To her great relief, and annoyance, Haruka was perfectly fine. She'd knocked over the fruit bowl when she had reached for the potato chips in the cabinet.

She looked at Michiru like a deer caught in the headlights, bag of chips in hand. "Michiru…" Michiru sighed.

"Really, Haruka?" She glanced at the clock on the microwave. "You had dinner just over an hour ago. We go through this every night…you'll just give yourself heartburn again!"

"But I'm hungry…"

"Then why not eat a fruit instead?" Haruka looked away.

"The chips taste better…"

"I know that, but do you realize how hard it'll be to lose the weight afterwards?" Haruka looked at her with a mixture of hurt and shock.

"You think I'm fat?" Michiru sighed. She was carrying triplets, and she looked huge. What did she expect? But Michiru knew better than to give her an honest answer. Haruka cried over everything lately.

"Of course not, Love."

"Really?"

"Really," Michiru assured, earning a small smile from her wife, which disappeared as soon as Michiru had taken the bag from her hand. "However, this is still not healthy." She searched through the cabinets for a bowl. She found a small, red plastic bowl that Hotaru had used years ago. After giving it a rinse, she poured some chips into it and held it out to Haruka, who stared at it with a pout.

"That's hardly a mouthful, Michiru."

"Its this or nothing." Haruka narrowed her eyes, and Michiru raised an eye brow, hand on her hip.

"Fine," she muttered, snatching the bowl away, and stomping away to the living room.

Michiru took a deep breath, and grabbed the broom and dust pan to pick up the mess, which Haruka seemed to have conveniently forgotten. She's not herself. It's the pregnancy…It's not her fault…

A few minutes passed in silence, until Haruka called for her. "Michiru!"

"What is it?" she asked, making her way to the living room. Haruka was sitting on the couch, and looked up at Michiru like a sad puppy, who knew exactly what he'd done wrong.

"Watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." Haruka's face lit up, making Michiru smile. She sat next to her, wrapped and arm around her shoulders, and placed a soft kiss on her hair. She was one lucky girl.


End file.
